


Check Up

by 1DSmutFics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DSmutFics/pseuds/1DSmutFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all changed around the age of 15 when he started having doubts about his music career thinking he was never good enough or that his voice was too flat or just that he would never make it past auditions on the X Factor and just be publicly humiliated.</p>
<p>So when he turned 16 that Christmas Eve he decided to pursue in his Dad’s business like his father had wanted him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Up

Louis had always wanted to be a singer since he was a young. He’d sing anything whether it was commercial jingles to church choir songs he listened to every sunday morning at church. Louis parents were dentist and Louis’ father came from a long line of dentist all the way back to the early 1920’s and it was just a coincidence that Louis’ mother was a dentist as well.

 

It all changed around the age of 15 when he started having doubts about his music career thinking he was never good enough or that his voice was too flat or just that he would never make it past auditions on the X Factor and just be publicly humiliated.

So when he turned 16 that Christmas Eve he decided to pursue in his Dad’s business like his father had wanted him to. When he first told his mom she was shocked “But Louis you loved to sing, I’d always like coming home with your father from work and hearing you sing” She said and hugged her only son tight. “I just decided that maybe singing wouldn’t go all that good” He shrugged and hugged his mother back. When Louis told his father he wasn’t surprised as his mother had been “I’d knew you’d come to your senses and join your mum and I” he said not taking his eyes off the morning paper he was reading. “Yeah, you were right and I was wondering if I could start training with you sometime this year” Louis asked scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I’d love for you to join us Louis so, Yes” Louis father put down his paper and smiled at his son. “Thank you” Louis said and left his father study

 

So later that Spring his father had taught him everything he would be doing like how to check people teeth for cavities or just a normal check up.

One day his father had fallen on his way to the study and broke his arm they all went to the hospital where they waited to get a room. “Louis, I have one appointment tomorrow I hope you don’t mind filling in for me all he needs is a normal checkup” Louis father asked “Not at all” Louis said feeling bad for his fathers fall.

 

The next day soon came and Louis was walking into the office building, keys jingling in his hand, when he saw a young boy maybe close to his age wearing a hoodie sitting on the steps waiting to get into the building “Uhh Hello” Louis said awkwardly and the young boy looks up revealing his bright green eyes and a little bit of his brown curls coming out of hood of his jacket.

The boy stood up “Hi, you are Mr. Tomlinson I have to say you’re way more attractive than I’ve seen you last time” The boy smiled wide his eyes crinkling a bit and Louis just blushed. “No I’m his son Louis and you must be Mr. Styles yeah” Louis asked quickly looking down the boys figure.

 

 

Louis always had mixed feelings whether he was into boys or girls he couldn’t decide seeing that he did find both genders very attractive so he always pushed the subject away from his mind most times. Harry caught onto his starring and smirked at him “Do you like what you see Mr. Tomlinson. Louis broke his gaze from the boys body and brought his attention back to his face.

“Uhh” Louis blushed “I’m sorry let’s just get inside yeah” he says passing him along to open the door. Once inside Harry took off his hoodie revealing a hole head full of dark brown curly hair and Louis was suddenly back into a gaze. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled as he hung his jacket up on the wall hanger.

Louis gaze broke again once he saw Harry move towards him waving his hands in his face. “Hmm ohh yeah come on then Mr. Styles lets get you checked out” Louis said walking towards the back hall. “I think you’ve done that quite enough of that Mr. Tomlinson” Harry chuckled following him. Louis opened the door and waited for Harry to step in before closing it. “So Mr. Styles would you sit on his chair for me” Louis said pointing to a long laid back chair a few feet away from him. “Please you don’t have to call me Mr. Styles just call me Harry” he said sitting in the chair “Ok then Harry” Louis said putting on gloves and lifting up the chair

 

Louis rolls over on his chair up to Harry “So Harry hold old are you?” Louis asked “Sixteen how about you” Harry asked turning his head to face Louis. Louis stared into Harry green orbs “ I’m Sixteen to” he mumbled and bit his lip.

“Can I try something Mr. Tomlinson” The green eyed boy asked sitting up a bit still staring into Louis eyes “S-Sure, anything” he breathed in. Harry leaned in and brushed Louis lips with his softly. Louis kissed back just as slowly feeling tingles go throughout his body and feeling in the pit of his stomach that can’t describe. Harry starts moving his lips faster making the kiss more hotter and a bit sloppy he licks Louis’ bottom lip asking for an entrance and Louis grants him it. Being Louis first french kiss he thinks he’s doing pretty good keeping up with the rhythm with Harry’s plump pink lips till he pulled back.

“Have you ever french kissed anyone Mr. Tomlinson” Harry asked smirking as if he already knew the answer “ N-No, and just call me Louis Mr. Tomlinson is my fathers name” Louis said shyly looking down and blushing at his gloved hands in his lap. “Hey don’t get yourself down you did good” Harry lifted up his chin with his pointer finger and kissed him again. Louis kissed back again and lifted his hand to Harry’s cheek. “What else haven’t you’ve done Louis” Harry asked against his lips pulling back. Louis blushed “What exactly are you asking Harry?” he asked “You know exactly what I’m asking” Harry smiled at him kissing his cheek.

“Well, I haven’t fooled around with anyone” Louis answered “So no blowjobs?” Harry asked and Louis shook his head “Handjob? Don’t tell me you’ve never touched yourself?” Harry looked into his eyes “I have w-well touched myself before” He scratches the back of his neck.

“Nothing else” He finished “Well, I could teach you a thing or two if you like” Harry said innocently but still had a shit eating smirk on his face. Louis wasn’t really sure about doing this sort of stuff. Not that he didn’t trust Harry he did a little but he just couldn’t really bring himself around to do it. ‘Isn’t like this offer comes around a lot’ He thought to himself changing his mind. “Y-Yeah, I’d like that” Louis said breathlessly. “Ok, then come and sit right here” He said getting up out of laid back chair.

Louis got up out of his rolling chair and climbed up onto the chair Harry was laying on. He laid down still feeling the warmth of where Harry laid. Harry parted Louis legs and climbed up between them leaning down over Louis and he noticed how tense he now was. “Babe don’t be so tense it’s alright I’ll take care of you” He smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Louis kissed back and took off the medical gloves before putting his arms around Harry’s neck bringing them closer together.

Harry’s hands roamed over Louis’ body and under his shirt he played with Louis’ nipples making Louis moan into his mouth. Harry pulled back and starts unbuttoning Louis trousers. Louis stared at Harry’s hands that were pulling down his trousers revealing Louis’ big tent in his boxer shorts. “Excited now Louis” Harry looked up at him before pulling down his boxers to his knees along with his trousers.

Harry moaned at the sight of his cock, it was leaking precum down his shaft making it look wet and slippery, it looked achingly hard and the tip was red. “And all with just a little bit of kissing” Harry held back a moan. He leaned down licking the underside of his cock all the way to the tip getting a good amount of precum on his tongue. Louis moaned loud and put a hand up into his own hair pulling. “You taste really good Lou can’t wait to taste your cum” Harry thumbed the slit of Louis’ dick causing him to groan.

He started sucking on Louis’ cock and hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head up and down fast. “Fuck Harry” Louis leaned down and gripped Harry’s hair tugged on it. Harry pulled down his sweat pants letting his hard angry cock spring out he stroked it fast in time with his bobbing.

He continued to suck on Louis cock taking him all the way to the back of his throat occasionally. He looked up at Louis and saw him staring back down at him. “You look so good” Louis praised rolling his head back “God Harry I’m so close” Harry pulled off of Louis dick working a hand up and down his dick like his own “I am too babe, god I wanna taste your hot cum in my mouth” Harry said and went back down taking Louis back into his mouth.

Louis bucked his hips lightly “Harry I’m gonna c-” Louis said before he came down Harry throat. Harry swallowed all the come and kissed Louis’ head and Harry came with a loud shout of “Louis!” getting his cum all over his hand. Louis reached down and grabbed Harry’s hand licking all the cum off of his fingers “Are you sure you’ve never done this” Harry asked pulling his hand back and put his softening dick back into his sweat pants.

“Yea I haven’t done anything like this” Louis pulled up his pants and buttoned them back up. Harry leaned up and kissed him one last time before getting up and going over to his desk and then leaving. Louis frowned hoping that maybe Harry would come back but he never did. He got off the chair about to leave when he saw a note on his rolling chair reading I think I might need another check up soon ~Harry Along with his number at the bottom. Louis smiled to himself and left locking the door behind him.


End file.
